


¡Futo tte inai!

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Yuuyan, escúchame: me expresé malísimo, como siempre. No entendía decir que eres gordo, porque no lo pienso. quería decir que esos pantalones hacen parecer que tengas piernas más en carne de lo que realmente son, eso es todo.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	¡Futo tte inai!

**Futo tte inai!**

**(¡No soy gordo!)**

Yuya se había cerrado en el baño.

Chinen iba regularmente a llamar a la puerta, preguntándole cuándo tenía intención de salir, pero el mayor seguía ignorándolo.

Se había puesto enfrente al espejo, llevando los pantalones que había comprado esa mañana.

Mientras estudiaba su reflejo, no puso evitar de gemir.

Cuando había vuelto a casa en la tarde, se había puesto los pantalones y los había mostrado a su novio, contento.

Le gustaban esos pantalones.

O al menos le habían gustado cuando los había visto sobre el maniquí a la tienda, le habían gustado cuando los había probado, le habían gustado cuando había decidido de comprarlos.

Y le habían gustado hasta que Yuri no le había echado un vistazo perplejo, diciéndole que lo hacían gordo.

En ese momento Yuya había corrido hacia el baño, cerrándose dentro y no pudiendo evitar de sentirse un poco infantil por su reacción, pero lo había hecho lo mismo.

Odiaba cuando el menor comentaba su peso, y Chinen lo sabía.

Se recordaba que tenía que perder algunos kilos cada mañana cuando se miraba en el espejo, y no necesitaba que Yuri lo subrayase.

Oyó llamar por la enésima vez, y esta vez el sonido sordo fue acompañado de un suspiro.

“Yuuyan, por dios, ¿puedes salir del baño y hablar conmigo como hacen los adultos?” le dijo Yuri, su voz peligrosamente cerca a ser exasperada.

Takaki fue tentado de seguir rechazando de responder, pero en fin se rindió y abrió la puerta, con aire funéreo.

“¿Qué hay de decir?” preguntó al menor, haciendo muecas. “Es un hecho que soy gordo, ¿no, Chii?” añadió, tratando de sonreír y fallando míseramente.

El otro hizo un sonido de pura desesperación, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y mirándolo en los ojos.

“Yuuyan, escúchame: me expresé malísimo, como siempre. No entendía decir que eres gordo, porque no lo pienso. quería decir que esos pantalones hacen parecer que tengas piernas _más en carne_ de lo que realmente son, eso es todo.” explicó, su tono determinado.

Takaki puso caras.

Chinen era malditamente bueno a dar la vuelta a las cosas, cuando quería.

“Llamamos las cosas con su nombre, Yuri: no soy precisamente esquelético.” dijo, sarcástico.

El menor no puso evitar de sonreír, mientras sus manos deslizaban de los hombros de Yuya a su cintura.

“No, no lo eres. Pero tampoco eres gordo, Yuuyan.” se acercó, así que su boca fuese sobre su oreja. “Tienes carne en ti, y me gusta tocarte más de cuanto me gustaría si no la tenía. Y es mí a quien tienes que gustar, ¿verdad?” murmuró, empezando a acariciarlo.

Yuya quería contestar.

De verdad, quería hacerlo, porque sabía que Chinen estaba tratando de hacerle pasar la irritación.

Pero, bajo el toco de sus manos, no puso formular pensamientos coherentes.

Al diablo esos pantalones y como lo hacían parecer.

Tener las manos de su novio sobre de él, era mejor de todas las ropas del mundo.


End file.
